


Kimi no Jikan (Your time)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Hikaru had been giving him the same excuses for days.“Tomorrow I have to wake up early”. “I have to work”. “I’m tired”.Yuya had had it with that situation.





	Kimi no Jikan (Your time)

Hikaru had been giving him the same excuses for days.

“Tomorrow I have to wake up early”. “I have to work”. “I’m tired”.

Yuya had had it with that situation.

He understood his boyfriend, he knew he felt overwhelmed by his work schedule, definitely more crowded than his own, but what got to him was the way he always looked... annoyed, maybe, each time he asked.

Whether he asked him to go out, to do something together, even to just stay home to watch a movie, the younger always had the same exasperated look on his face, then he sighed and gave him his excuse

That night they had gotten back home after work, and Hikaru had gone straight to the bedroom, taking his clothes off and rushing under the shower.

Yuya followed him, and once into the bedroom he theatrically collapsed on the mattress.

He brought his hands to his face, massaging it in the vain attempt of making the migraine go away.

He waited for what felt like an eternity before the other finally decided to get out of the bathroom, wearing his bathrobe.

His face looked more relaxed than usual; it might’ve been the shower, or the fact that the shootings had carried on without any hitch, but his boyfriend seemed to be more at ease now.

He had walked toward him, and Yuya had sat up, hopeful.

Hope that were disappointed the moment he saw him reach behind him to recover the home clothes he had left on the bed that morning.

Takaki bit his lip, vaguely irritated, but he chose not to comment on this.

When he saw him go toward the bathroom again he followed, getting behind him while Hikaru blow-dried his hair, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Hikka...” he whispered in his ear, resting his chin over his shoulder.

“What?” the other asked, not rudely but with a tone that still annoyed the elder.

“Nothing. I was just thinking that, since we’ve gotten back early tonight, we could do something together.” he suggested, feeling like that request had become a standard form by now.

He saw Hikaru ready to reply, but he was faster. “We don’t have to go out. We can stay home, but... I don’t know, I just want to spend some time with you. We can watch something. Or we can even just talk, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he said, hiding in his voice an accusation that the other didn’t pick up.

Yaotome turned toward him, removing his hands from his waist and then leaning over him, pressing a kiss on his lips that lasted less than a split second.

“I haven’t slept well tonight, Yuuyan. I’m sorry, but I think I’ll get to bed and read something before going to sleep. We can do something tomorrow, how about that?” he said, smiling and getting out of the bathroom before the other could actually answer.

“Of course. We can do something tomorrow Hikka, not a problem. Why should it?” Takaki murmured, too low for Hikaru to hear him from the next room.

He got out too, and he didn’t even turn to look at the younger when he passed through the bedroom, headed toward the living room.

If there was a form of art Hikaru had mastered by them being together, it was that of pushing him over the edge.

 

~

 

He sat on the couch, in the darkness.

He kept an eye on the digital clock, staring at it.

It had been fifteen minutes, then a half hour, than an hour.

He wondered if Hikaru was already sleeping.

But he didn’t feel like going to check on him, he didn’t want to get into his own bed, he didn’t want to try and sleep when he already knew he wasn’t going to be able to.

He was still pondering about what to do, when the lights suddenly went on.

Hikaru got close to him, looking puzzled. He sat next to him, while the elder did his best to ignore him.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” he asked, resting a hand on his leg.

Yuya shrugged.

“Don’t feel like it.” he replied, harshly.

He saw the younger hesitate, then get closer and leaning his head against his shoulder.

“Is there something wrong, Yuuyan?” he asked, with such an innocent look that had no effect but to bother Takaki even more.

“You really don’t know?” he replied, sarcastic, pulling away from him and staring with an eyebrow raised. “There’s that every time I try to suggest something to do together you tell me that you’re tired, that you don’t feel like it, that there’s work, that... whatever!” he said, his voice now louder. “And I’m tired of feeling put aside, Hikaru. I wish that every once in a while, you remembered that I’m your boyfriend, not your roommate.” he said, glimpsing at the younger and feeling the sudden need to tear that smile that had appeared off of his face. “What’s so funny about it?” he asked, sharply.

“Nothing. You’re cute when you’re angry.” he just said, while the smile got wider.

Yuya scoffed.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily.” he replied, crossing his arms.

Hikaru tried to look as serious as possible, then he leant toward him again, slowly, as if by doing so he didn’t risk to be rejected again.

He put his head down on his legs, his hand going to caress his hip.

“And what can I do to be forgiven?” he asked, in a vague mockery.

Yuya kept quiet for a moment, torn between pushing him away or keeping him there, but in the end he sighed.

“I want to spend some time with you. And I mean really spend some time with you, which doesn’t mean just being in the same room together.” he took a deep breath, then went on. “I want a date. A real one. And, just so you know, I don’t want to end up in a McDonald’s surrounded by screaming kids and depressed mother. I want to go at a proper restaurant, one of those where you use knife and fork and waiters look like penguins.” he looked at him, and he realized Hikaru was trying his best not to burst out laughing. “ _Maybe_ then I will consider forgiving you.”

Hikaru nodded, biting down on his lower lip, but it was completely useless; he couldn’t take it anymore and he burst out laughing, coarsely even.

Yuya kept staring at him, but even he couldn’t hold back a smile.

Once the younger had calmed down, he raised his head a little, bringing his arms around the elder’s neck and kissing him. This time, it definitely lasted longer.

“I love you, Yuya. I’m sorry about the way I’ve acted, I truly am.” he said, finally serious.

Takaki shrugged, as if he was resigned.

“I’m glad you’re sorry. But, like I’ve said, until I’m going to have my date you’re not forgiven.” he pointed out, then he smiled and leant down to kiss him again. “But, by the way” he added then. “I love you too.” he whispered, bringing his arms around him and holding him close.

“Tomorrow, then?” Hikaru asked, sounding sleepy all of a sudden.

“Surprise me, Hikka. I don’t want to hope and then being disappointed.” he mocked him, caving to tiredness himself.

He heard him chuckle lightly, before they both closed their eyes.

HE wasn’t going to tell him, not right now, but he counted that as spending time together too.

Hugged, on the couch, even if they were about to fall asleep.

There was no date, no restaurant that was ever going to match that feeling.


End file.
